Jun's Secret
by MovieVillain
Summary: Even a Devil Beast needs a friend.


Now that school is over for the day, it's time I meet up with Jun. I walked over to the streets to see her doing a photo shoot and it looks like she's done.

"Hey, Jun!" I exclaimed as I run to her.

"Kazumi, it's good to see you," she greeted me with a smile.

While walking our way to Jun's apartment, which where I'm staying from now on after I lost my parents to the Devil Beasts, I noticed Jun looks a little worried about something.

"Um, Jun," I called for her attention.

"Yes, Kazumi," she asked and judging by the look on her face, I can tell she's hiding something from me.

"Are you all right? I mean, you look worried about some monster is trying to get you or something."

"Oh, it's nothing."

I could tell she's hiding something from me. For tonight, I will find out what that is. I walked in front of her, looking at her firmly.

"What?" she asked.

"Jun, ever since I stayed at your place, you're acting strange like your doing night-time activities and you didn't invite me over. I'm beginning to think you are some creature of the night or something," I stated.

As I saw Jun is sweating, I could tell she's in trouble if I know something about her, but she decided to calm down and drag me to the park where so that she can tell me what she's hiding from me. I could say this is a good spot to show something without being spotted by anyone since it's nighttime and I don't think someone else would be present here at the time.

"Kazumi, I'm going to show you something. When I do, don't be scared or run away. Just watch," she said.

I nod my head in silence as I allowed her to show his secret that she's been hiding from me. Her long hair is flying in the air and her eyes are glowing yellow. She is starting to grow and I could see her clothes are getting tight from that. Her frame is beginning to have signs of muscle definition that didn't exist moments before.

As she continues to grow, I noticed a small lump is emerging from the back of her blue skintight jeans. After a few seconds of struggling, it emerged as a long tail. Judging by that transformation, she is turning into a monster, but I decided to control my emotions to relax myself and let her finish. Her black shoes are starting to become tight for her feet is stretching them. After they stretched for a few inches, her shoes burst open, revealing feet that are beyond human. If that wasn't enough, the seams from her jeans are starting to split open. She is wearing a long-sleeved blue shirt at that time so the muscles tear the sleeves. Eventually, her clothes are all ruined from the transformation, and she is now naked. However, she has marks covering her body, her long hair has been rearranged into wing-shaped blades on either side of her head, and her eyes are now gold.

"Jun, you're..." I tried to say something about the secret she showed me.

"Kazumi, this is my secret," I decided to let her speak of this. "I'm a Devil Beast, but unlike the ones you saw on TV, I'm still me. I still think like a human."

As I try to process in my mind of the revelation, she has become the monsters who killed my parents, but deep down, I know Jun is not a mindless monster like them. I'm glad she said that she still thinks like a human, despite her new form.

I respond to the revelation the best way I could by giving her a hug.

"Kazumi, you're not afraid of me?" she asked.

"No, of course not. Despite what you've become, you're still the same Jun to me," I take one look at her golden eyes which are still human.

She looks touched on what I just said; she never thought I would take this revelation well. Next, I feel her returning the hug.

"Thank you, Kazumi, for think that it's still me under this form."

"You're welcome, Jun. No matter what you look like, you're still my friend."

I finally understand what she's been doing every night while I'm asleep.

After letting go of the hug, we decided to sleep together on the same bed, and as we did, we are quite affectionate to each other.

I'm just glad to have a Devil Beast, who has retained her human consciousness, for a friend. No, more than just a friend; a lover, that's what.


End file.
